


The Arguments Continue

by Jaspre_Rose



Series: The Path Not Travelled [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: This is just a little something that takes place between Confess To Your Dollophead and the next story in The Path Not Travelled series.Arthur has been asking around about Merlin's magic, the knights are still fighting over Merlin, Merlin thinks the whole thing is ridiculous, and Gaius has had about enough of both Morgana sneaking out of Merlin's room every morning and hearing the rumors running around about why the king of Camelot seems to care so much about his personal servant.
Series: The Path Not Travelled [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139969
Kudos: 20





	The Arguments Continue

“Do you mind if I join you?”

Merlin looked up from the tome he was reading beneath a tree some distance from the training field and saw Mordred holding a book and smiling at him.

“Shouldn’t you be off doing something knightly?”

Mordred chuckled. “Arthur called off today’s training. He said he had some things to consider and he needed privacy. Hence my being here with a book. May I?”

“Of course. Did Arthur mention…?”

“I don’t believe he needed you, no. I'm sure he would have had someone fetch you if that were the case.”

Merlin nodded and went back to his reading. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mordred make himself comfortable on the grass beside him, his back to the tree Merlin was leaning against, and open his own book.

_Did he say what he needed to think about?_

Mordred’s lips curled into a small smile and he completely lowered his book to his lap as he glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

_No. It’s curious, is it not?_

_Incredibly. If he needed privacy to think, it must be very important. Perhaps life or death._

Mordred shook his head. _I do not believe that is the case, Emrys._ Merlin. _Sorry. I cannot control my own thoughts._

_I'm growing used to it._

_I do believe that is a wise idea. It would seem while my mind knows you as Merlin, my soul knows you as Emrys and one cannot ignore how one truly feels, no matter what one might think about it._

It was Merlin’s turn to chuckle. _In that case, I feel you must know my soul knows you as a potato face._

_What in creation is a potato face?_

Merlin smiled widely at Mordred. _You. My soul truly feels that, no matter that my mind says I shouldn’t._

_I suppose if your soul feels that strongly about it…_

Mordred smiled to himself and settled his gaze on the text of his book. Merlin directed his own gaze to the ancient sorcery tome he’d until recently kept hidden from view. They both continued in such a manner until a third member abruptly joined their group.

Without saying a word, Arthur plopped down on the ground in the miniscule distance between Mordred and Merlin and nearly elbowed Merlin in the eye trying to make enough room to be comfortable.

“Sorry. Am I interrupting something?”

Merlin gave Arthur an incredulous look.

“Yes, you were. Mordred and I were quietly reading before you decided to come and destroy the peace and quiet.”

“Is that really all I was ruining? You two seemed to be having rather an intimate conversation.”

“We haven’t even looked at each other in a while,” Merlin pointed out. Arthur shrugged.

“You also don’t have to speak aloud to talk to each other. I never know when I'm interrupting something.”

“It seems you are always interrupting something, Arthur, but not this time. We were just reading.”

“Anything I’d be interested in? What’s this you have here?”

“A sorcery tome.” Merlin pointed at the section he’d been reading before Arthur appeared. “Would you be interested in reading about bringing a tapestry to life?”

Arthur looked at him, the book, and Mordred before looking back at him.

“Magic can do that?” Merlin arched a brow and Arthur peered at the book. “That’s interesting. Is he really as powerful as you all keep saying he is?”

It took him a moment to realize Arthur had directed that question at Mordred.

“Yes, he is. Is there a reason you keep asking us that question, Sire?”

Merlin looked sideways at Arthur. “I'm not going to use magic to find you a beautiful wife. Don’t even ask it.”

Arthur gave him a look. “I wasn’t planning to, you fool. I'm simply trying to understand you. Ever since you confessed your magical abilities to me, I feel as if I don’t know you at all and it is disconcerting considering you’re my personal servant.”

“If I haven’t used magic to harm you yet, Arthur, it’s not going to happen now.”

“I find it telling that you immediately believed that was my motive for wanting to learn more about you.”

“What else could it be?” Merlin queried pointedly. “You’ve never before cared to find out much about me. Not until you learned I'm not as weak as I look did you even bother.”

“You make a valid point but let me make one of my own in turn.” Merlin gestured for him to speak. “You have always kept things so closely held to your own person I knew trying to find out anything about you would be pointless. The few times I’ve asked you, you’ve lied to me, haven’t you?”

“That’s not necessarily true. I couldn’t have told you about the magic or the dragon or anything else like that before, now could I?”

“You once told me your favorite color is green, but Gwaine and Lancelot seem to be under the impression your favorite color is actually blue.” Arthur plucked at the blue material of the neckerchief he was wearing to make a point. “I knew within two days that you lied about that so why would I go out of my way to ask you any more about yourself?”

“You idiot,” Merlin groaned. “You’d just given me an old shirt of yours and it was green. It was only one of three shirts I owned. Thanks, by the way, for bleeding all over it. I had to throw it away. I couldn’t save it.”

“You…” Arthur gave him an odd look. “You only said that because I’d given you an old shirt of mine?”

“I was trying to show I was grateful, but you naturally didn’t pick up on that.”

_Perhaps I should quietly excuse myself. I will see you at dinner, Emrys._

“No, don’t leave.”

“I wasn’t planning to,” Arthur said slowly, confused. “What made you think I was leaving? I haven’t even moved.”

“I, uh, wasn’t talking to you,” Merlin admitted and Arthur looked annoyed. “Sorry. That was meant for Mordred.”

“Have you heard everything I’ve said or have you been too busy talking to Mordred this whole time?”

“I’ve been talking to you since you sat down, you prat. How could I have been talking to Mordred instead?”

“You’re the magical one. You tell me.”

“When I figure out how, I’ll let you know.”

Arthur scowled at him and climbed to his feet. He headed back to the castle without a word to either of them and Merlin rolled his eyes at his dramatics.

“I have never realized how jealous he can get,” Mordred said thoughtfully, “when he believes you are paying more attention to someone else. He truly doesn’t want to share your friendship with anyone else.”

“Jealous,” Merlin scoffed. “The day that prat is jealous over me will be the day I learn to fly like a bird.”

Mordred simply shook his head in return and Merlin finally went back to reading his book. He’d picked up quite a few more spells that he’d previously passed over by the time Mordred closed his book and sighed.

“I do believe I will head back. Would you like to accompany me?”

“I suppose I should be heading back. Arthur said I could have only the afternoon off. I’d hate to annoy him when he’s already in a mood.”

Merlin pushed himself up and offered Mordred a hand up. Mordred gratefully accepted the hand and readjusted his sword once he was on his feet.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. Merlin shrugged away his thanks and fell into step beside him. “There is something I’ve been thinking about for a while now, Merlin, and I think I’d finally like to ask you about it.”

“No, I don’t think we should run away together, Mordred, as fantastic as our love story has the potential to be.”

Mordred chuckled. “That was quite humorous. I cannot fathom why Arthur believes you have never before taken notice of another male when it seems you are always making comments of that nature.”

Merlin shrugged. “He’s dense, Mordred.”

And that was as much as he was willing to say on that subject… mostly because he hadn’t given himself permission to fully think about it.

“Hmm. Suppose he must be.” Merlin nodded and felt Mordred’s gaze on him. “Much as I wish to continue down this path, there is something else I wish to discuss more.”

“And what is that?”

“Why does Morgana keep insisting you and I should be together when I can so clearly see in her eyes that she wants you for herself?”

“What?” Merlin exclaimed loudly. “What are you talking about?”

“I can see she wants you, but she keeps insisting you and I should be together.” So he had said that. For a moment, Merlin thought he was hallucinating. He wasn’t sure it was a good thing he wasn’t, though. “No, she does want you. The desire is stronger than it once was. I could tell the moment she awoke a changed woman. The way she looks at you when she believes all eyes are on someone else…”

“Please tell me you are jesting.”

“Not at all, but don’t worry, Merlin. You aren’t the only one she wants. However, you are the one she seems to want most and I can't help but feel as if there might be a reason behind it.”

There was a bead of sweat building underneath his neckerchief. Had Mordred been tasked with figuring out why Morgana clung to him exclusively? Was that why Mordred hadn’t needed to attend whatever the knights were doing that day?

“None that I can figure. Sorry I couldn’t think of anything.”

“Perhaps it is because you are a man who has always tried to do the right thing no matter the cost to yourself. I'm sure that is a very appealing quality in a man.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. Could be because I'm such a good friend.”

Mordred stopped walking and turned Merlin to face him, his hands on his shoulders.

_Emrys, I am not lying when I say I only want to know for my own benefit. Perhaps I am not as averse to Morgana’s suggestion as others would be or perhaps I am simply trying to be a good friend. Either way, I would keep the information to myself. You can tell me._

Merlin just stared at him a long moment. Finally, he blinked.

_I never would have guessed you preferred…_

Mordred held his gaze. _I am as capable of admiring the feminine form as I am of admiring the masculine form, Emrys, but my preferences are not what we were discussing. Please tell me. Has something happened between you and Morgana?_

_Does it matter?_

_I feel it might to Arthur. Don’t look at me like that, Emrys. I would take any and all of your secrets to my grave if that is what you wanted of me._

_You would not tell Arthur if anything of the sort ever happened?_

_Of course I wouldn’t. If he displays this much jealousy simply because he believes you are paying attention to someone other than him, how do you think he might react if he were to find out you were intimate with his sister?_

Merlin stared at him for an uncomfortably long time, but nothing in Mordred’s expression gave him answers to any of his questions.

_How did you find out, Mordred?_

_I overheard her sobbing in her rooms one day not even a week ago. I knocked so I might find out what was plaguing her and she confessed her sterility. It was the cause of her pain. I mentioned asking you if there was a magical cure we might not have known of and she told me of the conversation you and her had of the same subject._

_If that is all she told you, how did you figure out…_

_Later, it struck me that it was a very intimate discussion that you personally would not have had under normal circumstances._

Merlin raised his gaze from Mordred’s throat, where his gaze had naturally fallen earlier.

_That is true._

_I thought as much. For you to have been willing to discuss finding a solution to her sterility, I reasoned you must have lain with her and therefore felt no qualms in partaking in the conversation._

_You are more intelligent than many give you credit for, Mordred._

_I am aware._ A playful smile came to Mordred’s lips. _I actually do my best to appear more ignorant and more… untalented with a blade than I truly am._

Merlin smiled, curious. _Why would you do that?_

_You have no idea how much that has been useful in my life. When others constantly underestimate you, it’s easier to take them by surprise later._

_When did you become so devious? I remember you as an innocent boy who wouldn’t be capable of such a thing._

_I'm no longer a boy, Emrys. Of that I am certain._

_No, I can see that much._ That made Mordred smile, looking quite amused. _We all have to adapt some way, though, right? However, your way isn’t one I considered._

_Are you sure about that? Arthur does like to go on about how much of an idiot he thinks you are. At least, he once did. Also, we all know now you could protect yourself in a fight without even lifting a sword and no one else in the entire kingdom would be the wiser. Our methods were the same, Emrys. We just chose to go about it differently._

Merlin looked at him in surprise and Mordred smirked back.

_I hadn’t thought about it like that. It’s strange we both hid our talents from the world in the same way._

_It does explain why Morgana seems to think we would be soul mates in another lifetime, does it not?_ Merlin looked away and smiled to himself as Mordred’s hands slid from his shoulders to forearms. _We still haven’t settled who your soul mate might be this lifetime… though a certain royal figure does spring to mind._

“And what, pray tell, are we interrupting?” Gwaine asked cheerfully. “It looked like we were about to watch something very important happen here.”

Merlin turned to see Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival looking at them with great interest.

“We were simply having a conversation,” Mordred explained and stepped away from him. Merlin’s arms were warm from the hold he’d just relinquished on them. “What are you lot doing out here?”

“We wanted to get in some training before dinner,” Percival explained.

“But,” Gwaine carried on, “we’re more interested to see how your conversation was going to end. It is strange to call it a conversation when the only thing being shared were looks.”

“Shut up, Gwaine,” Merlin replied lightly. “Just because you can't hear the words doesn’t mean there wasn’t a conversation going on. Remember? We don’t have to talk to communicate.”

“Your conversation was one you didn’t want others to overhear? That is intriguing.”

Mordred continued to look unimpressed with Gwaine’s suggestive remarks.

“Would you like a fourth?”

“Yeah,” Gwaine said eagerly, “but it’s every man for himself. Last one standing is Merlin’s soul mate this lifetime.”

“Is it too late to back out?” Mordred teased as he unsheathed his sword. “Where are the others? I would have thought they’d want to fight it out, too.”

“They’re on their way.”

“Do they know the stakes?”

Lancelot chuckled. “No, they don’t.”

“Then we shan’t tell them,” Mordred decided. “Agreed?”

Merlin eyed the four preparing to fight on the field, shook his head at this newest ridiculous excuse to fight (because really, who would fight for the honor of calling themselves his soul mate?), and decided to head back to his room to put his book away before dinner. On his way inside, he collided with a group of mail-clad men.

He recognized them instantly.

Elyan and Leon nodded at him on their way passed him, but the look Arthur gave him from his place behind the other two knights brought Merlin up short.

“What’s your problem?” he found himself asking without much thought. “I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Yet,” Arthur said as he passed. “But you will. I just know it.”

Merlin shot a look at Arthur’s back and carried on back to his rooms. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been thinking about what time of the day it was and nearly walked right into Gaius upon opening the door.

And he’d been doing such a good job avoiding him.

He’d already explained why Morgana had been in his bedroom the once. Gaius had been dubious but had seemed willing to move on… until it happened again.

And again.

And yet again.

And once more for good measure.

And – yep – again the night before.

It was as if Morgana was doing her best to not only permanently tarnish her reputation and cause others to doubt her purity but was also trying to get him killed. He’d already told her he wouldn’t be telling anyone about their tryst so her efforts to silence him were totally unnecessary.

That expressive brow of Gaius’s climbed up his forehead and Merlin sighed as he closed the door.

“Fine. I'm here. Have at it, Gaius. Tell me I'm being stupid. Tell me I should stop laying with her. Tell me I can never see her again.”

“Merlin, if you were ever stupid enough to do anything of the sort, even in the dead of night, I would know instantly. I can hear you snoring all the way down here when you have a cold. In a situation such as that… I will simply say I’m sure I would know if it were happening.”

Merlin instantly dropped his defensive pose. He hadn’t expected that.

“Oh.”

“However, for whatever reason she has been sleeping in your bed at night, it needs to stop. It is inappropriate, especially since I'm not foolish enough to believe you’ve been sleeping on the patient cot at night. I most certainly would hear you creeping down the steps at night.”

“I keep telling her she needs to go back to her own rooms, but she doesn’t listen, Gaius.”

“Merlin, you need to impress upon her the severity of the consequences if she is ever caught sneaking in or out of your bedroom in her night clothing. If this continues, you will both eventually be caught and will not be the only ones to suffer for it. She would be snubbed and rumors of her impurity would reach the ear of every eligible suitor through the whole of Albion, you would be brought before Arthur, her brother, for punishment, and I would be considered an accomplice, because no one can be ignorant of the fact that Lady Morgana keeps sneaking out of their ward’s bedroom in her night clothing.”

“I’ve thought of this before, Gaius, but she doesn’t listen. No matter how much I tell her she can't stay, she always does.”

“Then there’s Arthur to consider,” Gaius pressed on. “Would you put him through the horror of discovering you were sharing a bed with his sister at night, had been hiding yet another thing from him, and he is now responsible for suitably punishing his own friend for an offense of that nature? Would you do that to him, Merlin?”

Merlin pictured Arthur and thought about how he might react in that situation. It, more than anything else Gaius had said thus far, made him feel sick to his stomach.

“I’ll make her listen if it happens again, Gaius,” he vowed. “She won't be staying next time she creeps into my room.”

Looking like he had something he desperately wanted to ask, Gaius merely shook his head and turned back to his worktable. Merlin had a feeling he knew what he’d wanted to ask, but since he legitimately couldn’t say he’d never been intimate with Morgana, he instead held his tongue and headed to his room.

He saw Gaius’s shoulders sag as he walked by him and felt a sharp pang of guilt from the sight. He paused, wrapped an arm around him, and momentarily rested his cheek on Gaius’s shoulder. Gaius cleared his throat and Merlin pulled away to continue on to his room.

When he walked back down the stairs, he saw the old man’s shoulders had straightened. Merlin smiled in relief. He’d hated knowing he’d made him feel that unhappy.

“Will you be eating before you return this evening,” Gaius asked as Merlin headed to the door, “or will I be cooking for the both of us?”

“I’ll find something. Thom usually has something I can nibble on if Arthur finishes his meal.”

“You mean that rumor I heard about him feeding you right from his plate _isn’t_ true?”

Merlin walked right into the edge of the door he was in the process of opening and rubbed his nose as he turned to Gaius.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Where haven’t I heard it? If one person has told me, twenty more have beat them to it.”

“I didn’t realize it was that interesting.”

“Are you jesting? The king of Camelot is feeding a servant food from his own plate. It’s scandalous behavior. A king isn’t supposed to show such concern for a servant, Merlin, and a male at that. That he does has many tongues wagging. I, unfortunately, have heard some of the theories.”

“I'm not sure I want to know.”

“I'm not sure I could tell you if you did want to know. They are quite… indelicate.”

Merlin made a mental note to try to hear some of these theories about Arthur’s behavior, but judging by Gaius’s behavior, he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know why everyone else thought Arthur was taking such an interest in him. In fact, looking at Gaius as the seconds dragged by, he rather wished Gaius had never brought it up at all. He tried to force himself to make eye contact with Gaius.

He didn’t succeed.

“Right.” He cleared his throat and focused on a spot just to the left of Gaius’s ear. “I'm leaving now. You don’t have to cook for me.”

Gaius nodded. “Right. Thank you.”

“Right. Okay.” He awkwardly darted a glance at Gaius. “Ahum. Bye.”

Merlin escaped into the hall and pulled the door closed behind him. He began walking down the hallway at a leisurely pace, expecting Arthur and the guys to still be battling it out on the field, so he was a bit surprised when a voice not his own drifted through his mind.

_Emrys… Emrys, if you’re awake, please let me know. It would save so much time._

_Mordred?_

_Ah. You are awake. When we couldn’t find you, I thought you might have gone to lie down. Where are you?_

_I just left my rooms. Why aren’t you still fighting? I haven’t been gone that long._

_When Gwaine let slip the reward for the last man standing, Arthur ordered us all to stop fighting and forbade us to pick up the fight again when he was gone._

_Did you?_

_We haven’t gotten a chance. He herded us back into the castle and posted a guard at the doors that lead to the training yard with express orders not to let us out._

Merlin laughed at that. _I wondered how long that ridiculous thing would last before Arthur got annoyed about it._

_It isn’t a ridiculous thing to argue about, Merlin. You really are worth the fight. I just wish you knew it, too. Now where are you? We look like idiots mindlessly walking the halls looking for you._

_Why are you looking for me?_

_It isn’t quite time for dinner and you’re our favorite person. Gwaine wishes to let you know you’re closer to him than he ever was to his parents. He is also insisting that you’ll realize you both are soul mates once you realize how handsome he is. Elyan is calling him an idiot, Percival is arguing that Lancelot would own your heart for he is the most chivalrous, and Leon is insisting that it is I with whom you are meant to be. Meanwhile, I am so busy speaking to you about all the goings on in our conversation, I haven’t been able to get a word in at all._

_God help you. Should I avoid Arthur’s rooms for now?_

_He’s likely not there, anyway, but I’ll say yes in case he’s in there waiting to snap at the first unfortunate servant that comes in._

_Got it. I’ll meet you all near the throne room._

_How fortuitous. We are currently standing_ in _the throne room._

_Then don’t move. Unless, of course, you don’t actually want my company._

_One day, I hope you will see what the rest of us see in you, Merlin._

_A human pack mule that doesn’t bother complaining, because there’s no point?_

Mordred didn’t reply, but Merlin swore he could feel the man’s exasperation as strongly as if it were his own.

“I do not wish to anger anyone,” Leon was saying as Merlin finally approached the throne room, “but I must once more insist Sir Mordred is the likeliest of all.”

After casting a spell to keep the others from inadvertently hearing him in the hall, Merlin stopped to eavesdrop just a bit, wondering to himself when they’d finally give up this ridiculous, hilarious topic. At some point, because they were impressing upon him how alone he sometimes was, he knew the hilarity would someday become hurt.

“Oh, do explain, you blithering-”

“Gwaine,” Elyan snapped.

“He and Merlin are both magical,” Leon calmly explained, “which lends them a certain kinship unlike any other shared with you lot and both are fiercely loyal to Camelot and her king. They both understand each other and would likely have a happy life together.”

Mordred chuckled. “He makes sense, men. There can be no arguing with that.”

“Meanwhile,” Percy said lightly, “despite that wonderfully thought-out argument, Leon, I am still of the opinion Lancelot is the man of the hour.”

“I hardly think Merlin would agree,” Lancelot remarked and Merlin could perfectly imagine the gentle smile on his lips. “While it is amusing to hypothesize about this and while it has passed our time, lads, I think we all know which of us is likely Merlin’s true soul mate.”

“It’s me,” Gwaine said after a long, silent moment. At this, Lancelot literally groaned. “No, I would be perfect for Merlin! Look at me. I'm stunning. With his looks and mine, we’d be the stars in every fantasy in all of Camelot.”

“Yes, I see it,” Mordred teased. “His complete lack of vanity alone is a strong selling point.”

“Ah, let’s ask this poor girl. Yes, you.” Merlin suddenly felt terrible for whomever Gwaine had caught sight of. “Do you know Merlin?”

“King Arthur’s personal servant, Sir?”

“She called me sir,” Gwaine chuckled, clearly amused. “Yes, him. Who do you think he’s shagging?”

“Sir Gwaine,” Leon barked, sounding scandalized. “Mind your language in front of the girl.”

“Thank you, Sir Leon,” she said demurely. Merlin didn’t recognize her voice at all. “May I please go?”

“Yes,” Lancelot insisted while Gwaine replied, “No, wait.”

“Leave her be,” Mordred bade in a friendly tone. “Run along, Murana, and hurry before he asks anything else.”

Murana? As the girl dashed by, his eyes widened in remembrance. She was one of the girls Arthur had recently promoted from kitchen duties to shadowing Gwen around the castle. Which begged the question – where was Gwen and why was she without her new shadow?

“That was immeasurably cruel, you clod,” Morgana drawled. “She was frightened enough being in the same room with you lot and then you had to direct your questions at the poor thing.”

“She is likely very innocent… For shame, Gwaine.”

Ah, that answered that. Gwen was inside listening to all this nonsense.

“Fine. I’ll ask you, then, Gwenny.”

“Careful,” Elyan warned.

“Relax, mate. Seeing as you’re his friend, who do you fancy ending up with Merlin?”

Gwen paused a moment. “I'm glad someone _finally_ asked for my opinion. I’ve been giving this subject quite a lot of thought for a while now. Sit down, everyone, and I’ll give you an answer and an entire explanation for whom I think Merlin should be involved with.”

Merlin grinned to himself. She was as bad as Arthur’s old tutor used to be, demanding to be the only one standing or talking. He was sure she wouldn’t appreciate the comparison as much as Arthur might, though.

“Alright, if there’s to be an entire explanation,” Gwaine mocked, “just get to it.”

Gwen cleared her throat. “We all know the relationship Arthur and Merlin have with each other,” she said, speaking as if reciting a speech she’d long since written for this very moment, “and the answer would seem that Arthur should be the obvious choice. He is handsome, chivalrous, cares deeply for Merlin, would willingly die if it meant Merlin wouldn’t, and is never as relaxed with any of us as he is when he is with Merlin. He also would not withstand the same backtalk from anyone else – even from us – that Merlin gets away with. Anyone else would be sent to the stocks. Am I correct?”

Morgana tittered and Leon agreeably replied, “Quite.”

“Merlin, as well, would be a good choice for Arthur. He is as handsome, if not more, is as chivalrous, cares as deeply for Arthur, and would sacrifice himself without thought to any number of horrific deaths in order to spare Arthur from the same fate. This is mere fact. Surely you can agree with the specific qualities I have mentioned so far, right?”

“Yes,” Gwaine said quickly, “but that doesn’t mean they’re meant to be together.”

“I always knew you were a romantic,” Mordred murmured. Gwen cleared her throat again, this time louder and rather pointedly.

“There have long been rumors and speculations running around the castle and Camelot in general, actually, about the level of loyalty and care Arthur and Merlin show towards each other.”

Merlin blinked. He’d never heard any of those rumors. Gaius had mentioned something today, but Gwen was making it seem as if they’d been around much longer.

“No, that is true,” Lancelot remarked. “I heard and dismissed the rumors myself when I first arrived in Camelot and this before I’d even met Arthur.”

“Oh, they’ve been circulating for much longer than that,” Morgana said dismissively. “Back to what you were saying, Gwen?”

“Yes, try not to drag this out much longer, woman,” Gwaine groused. “I asked your opinion, not for a reading of a book you’re penning about this.”

Gwaine huffed a moment later and Merlin could feel Mordred’s amusement in his mind. He briefly debated asking, not wanting Mordred to grow suspicious about his absence, but he didn’t want to miss what Gwen was saying. It was clearly something she believed in quite strongly.

“Thank you, Morgana,” Gwen said uncomfortably. “As I was saying, there have long been rumors about the two and it wouldn’t require much to convince most of us that Arthur and Merlin are perfect for each other. However…”

“There’s a however?” Lancelot asked curiously.

“Go, go, speak,” Gwaine bade. “However what?”

“Before you continue, Gwen,” Mordred spoke up. “I have one thing to ask. Gwaine, you are not the kind of man who finds the male form in any way attractive so why are you so convinced you’re perfect for Merlin? Do you not think he might mind being in a relationship without any… amorous activity involved? I apologize for being so coarse, Morgana, Gwen.”

“Oh, don’t mind me. I'm glad someone else asked.”

Gwaine snorted. “I'm sure I could grow to appreciate the end result.”

“No, mate, I don’t think you could,” Mordred replied, laughing. “You’d have to deal with having his hands all over and possibly… Sorry. I am terribly sorry. I keep forgetting there are women present.”

“I'm enjoying the thought,” Morgana replied scandalously. Merlin gasped at her daring to admit that much. “Gwaine’s reactions, I mean, of course. A lady mustn’t think of whatever Mordred might be implying, after all.”

“I should think not,” Leon said, sounding shaken. Merlin nearly laughed aloud. He had no idea.

“This is taking us further away from Gwen’s point,” Elyan pointed out, sounding bored. “And quit talking like that in front of my sister, Mordred, or you’ll regret it.”

“Ah, yes, my point.” A moment passed and then Gwen was speaking again. “However,” she repeated, “I think the one most perfect for Merlin is…”

“If she says-” Gwaine muttered.

“Myself,” Gwen said brightly and Merlin nearly fell over. There was a frustrated cry (Gwaine), a few chuckles, and a scraping chair. “Oh, sit down, Elyan. I was teasing you. Not that you would have hurt Merlin, anyway, if I’d been serious.”

“Don’t tease about such things,” Elyan grumbled. “We all know what we’re really discussing here and it isn’t just about love. The only reason I haven’t taken you away from here yet is because no one has been fool enough to mention… the underlying subject of Merlin’s… private life.”

Gwen scoffed. “I’d have boxed your ears if you’d tried, Elyan, and you know it. I was teasing you lot. While I might once have fancied that blue-eyed angel, I know any relationship between us would be doomed from the start. Which is why I think the perfect person for Merlin is-”

“What are you doing?” a voice whispered in his ear.

Merlin shrieked (in a completely manly, not girl-like manner at all), jolted back in surprise, and tripped backwards as a muffled, pained groan sounded in his ear. In a matter of seconds, Merlin was lying diagonally over the body – the man – below him and was clutching his head in agony while an arm awkwardly positioned under his ribcage halfheartedly shoved him over a little.

“Quit pushing me, you giant prat,” Merlin groaned. “My head’s falling to pieces and your shaking isn’t helping.”

“Get off of me,” Arthur complained. “You weigh a ton.”

“I do not,” Merlin snapped back and slid onto his back on the floor, one leg still draped over Arthur’s. He couldn’t bring himself to care about that little bit of contact. “I’m all skin and bone.”

“Oh, please. I feed you.”

Arthur groaned again and wiped something on the lower half of Merlin's shirt. Merlin blearily looked over at him and momentarily forgot about his pounding head when he caught sight of blood all over Arthur’s face and hands.

“What did you do and why was I not there to see it?”

“You threw your own head into my nose, you idiot. You wouldn’t have been able to see it. I don’t think it’s broken, though, so maybe I won't throw you in the stocks for a week.”

Merlin shakily pushed himself to his hands and knees, carefully hovered over Arthur’s body, and gently felt for any break. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found none and then used his own shirt sleeve to wipe the blood from Arthur’s skin.

“I'm glad I'm wearing the red shirt today,” Merlin commented as his cleaning moved to Arthur’s neck. “It will be easier to get the blood out.”

“Well, what do we have-” Gwaine started, but then properly saw them and grabbed the hilt of his sword. “What happened?”

“Merlin punched me,” Arthur replied.

“With my head,” Merlin defended himself and then realized it wasn’t much of a defense at all.

“Because he’s a terrible, terrible manservant and wishes I was dead.”

“Shut _up_.” Merlin accepted the hand Mordred held out and climbed to his feet. He immediately leaned his forehead on the other man’s shoulder when the world spun around. “Must have been some hit. I'm dizzy.”

Mordred wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him to a chair near the door of the throne room.

“Sit,” he instructed and Merlin obeyed. “Let me look you over.”

“Do I have blood in my hair?” Merlin asked when Mordred began checking his head. One hand briefly disappeared, but then returned.

“No, no blood. I'm sure you’re relieved about that.”

He shrugged. “I’ve got his blood everywhere else. Figured my hair wouldn’t be any worse.”

“Meanwhile,” Arthur interrupted, “I'm over here being held up by two of my knights and no one else is taking care to ensure I'm not about to expire from an injury I sustained in the fall.”

“Oh, shut up, Arthur,” Morgana said laughingly. “Your nose isn’t even broken. Merlin’s the one who was injured.”

“My nose was spewing blood,” Arthur argued. “He fell completely on top of me, too. All he did was bang his head.”

“But head injuries are tricky things, Sire,” Leon said respectfully. “I'm sure Sir Mordred is simply being cautious with someone so dear to… Camelot. Yes, someone so dear to Camelot.”

“You don’t seem to have any other injuries,” Mordred said, one hand on his chest and his other arm around his back as he squatted between Merlin’s legs. “And you’re sure you can breathe deeply without feeling a hitch?”

“Yes, I’m breathing just fine.”

“So am I,” Arthur butted in. “In case anyone wondered.”

Merlin grinned at Mordred and looked away from the man still between his legs (and that… wasn’t as awful an image as he thought it should be). He met Arthur’s gaze steadily.

“I see you’re alive, then. Breathing, not bleeding, world not rotating around you like a toy top or anything?”

“At least you care if your king is still alive,” Arthur groused. “Then again, since you're the one who so – Mordred, he’s fine. Get out from between his legs.”

Gwaine and more than a few of the others crowded around them let out such a loud bout of laughter that Arthur’s continued complaint was completely lost to Merlin’s hearing. Gracefully, Mordred came to his feet and again offered his hand. Merlin took hold, this time feeling more pleased than grateful as he was helped up.

Arthur gave them all a sour look. When the laughter eased a little, Gwaine clapped a hand on Mordred’s shoulder.

“Never thought you’d be the kind of man who’d dive right in regardless of there being an audience.”

Mordred merely smirked and Merlin flushed.

“There are women present,” Arthur snapped. “Mind your tongues.”

“ _Shut up, Arthur_ ,” Morgana groaned. “I’ve said worse in my day and you know it. Just let him accept defeat in his own way.”

“I-” Arthur began huffily and then faltered. His brows furrowed as he looked at Morgana. “Defeat?”

“Mordred’s clearly won Merlin’s affections.”

“He was just helping him!”

Merlin’s skin heated further. Once again, he batted away any thoughts pertaining to his own preferences (specifically, what they might be) and shared a smile – slightly awkward from his end – with Mordred.

_Thank you for helping me._

“Bumbling prat didn’t even let me try anything,” Gwaine complained. “I want another chance. I refuse to believe he won the game.”

_You’re welcome, Emrys, and don’t listen to him. Your affections are not something any of us would lightly fight for, I swear it._

_So you’re not all really vying for my so-called affections?_

Mordred met his eyes, startled. _You misunderstood me, Emrys. Despite Gwaine’s attitude and his jests about ‘the game,’ I truly do think he believes you would be happy with him… or perhaps just a man like him. None of us are pretending. That I swear on my mother’s grave._

Merlin relaxed, nodded, and glanced over to ask Arthur what he was doing skulking outside the throne room. They had the full attention of their rather sizable group. Arthur raised a pale brow when Merlin’s gaze finally landed on him.

“Would you like some privacy?”

He had to resist the urge to use a tiny bit of his magic to do something in retaliation, like push him on his arse or send him tripping into Leon’s side.

“Depends. Would you like to witness how our conversation was going to end?” Merlin shot back and ignored Arthur’s eyes narrowing. “You nosy prat. We were just talking. I don’t know why it bothers you so much when you can't hear what’s being said. Are you really that desperate to overhear everything in the world? Because if so, I have some gossip about the barmaid that’ll blow your mind.”

“She’s marrying the tanner,” Arthur said. “I’ve already heard.”

“I knew you’d eventually find that out,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. “But it wasn’t the gossip _I_ had.”

Arthur gave him a curious look. “There’s more?”

“ _Ha_!” Merlin pointed his finger at him. “See? Nosy.”

“Was there really nothing else?”

Merlin shrugged. “I’ll tell you later. I was just making a point. You’re too nosy for your own good.”

Morgana snickered. “I agree with Merlin on this one, Arthur.”

“Shut up, the lot of you.” Gwaine opened his mouth and Arthur added, “Everyone.”

Lancelot simply chuckled. Their group slowly made their way to dinner and Merlin looked around, trying to find Gwen. He caught her at the very back, looking between him and Morgana before shrugging, turning around, and heading in the opposite direction. He sighed and hoped she worked through her issues with Morgana sometime soon. It was clear neither of the women were happy and not knowing how to fix it left him feeling helpless.

During dinner, Arthur was quiet, staring at his plate thoughtfully and handing up bits and chunks of food at random intervals. Morgana was busy expounding upon some point and had the rapt attention of most of the knights around her, all of them leaning together and whispering.

It was odd realizing no one there actually wanted to talk to him at the moment, because it felt like the past few meals had been spent with at least two people trying to talk to Merlin at the same time. Sometimes more at one time depending upon the topics of conversation running around the table.

He honestly didn’t know what to do with himself at the moment.

Well, no, that wasn’t entirely true. He’d lately begun to ponder exactly how he might be able to help Morgana overcome her sterility (if she ever chose and it sounded like she might just do someday) but hadn’t much time to himself to actually think much about it.

Until now.

Hmm. Oh, wait! He might actually know where to look.

Merlin grinned.


End file.
